Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are commonly available. It is because clear images can be obtained in a short time in comparison with image forming apparatuses utilizing other systems such as the inkjet system.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is provided with a photosensitive drum and forms an image on the surface of a medium such as paper utilizing the photosensitive drum. In the image forming processes, after a latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum, toner is let adhere to the latent image. This toner adhering to this latent image is transferred to the medium and afterwards fused to the medium.
In order to form a color image, toner of at least one color is used. Besides this, toner that can emit light in response to the irradiation of ultraviolet light (luminescent toner) is also used (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Doc. 1] JP Laid-Open Application Publication 2007-017719
Because luminescent toner has a nature that it can easily discolor over time, in forming an image using the luminescent toner, it is desired that the image quality can be retained as long as possible.
This invention has been made considering such a problem, and its objective is to offer an image forming apparatus that can obtain high quality images.